a letter from mom derek souza
by crazyfailningaofthehiddenleaf
Summary: a story about heritage


Thirty years after the darkest powers trilogy

I woke up and got out of bed, being careful not to wake up Chloe. I pass the bedroom of our youngest child, Christopher who is a necromancer. The other two moved out a few years ago. I go down the stairs and walk up to the front door to get the newspaper, when I get ready to go inside, I smell something in the mailbox. A letter, with the name 'Derek James Souza' written in blue ink. I go back inside and run my hand through my greying hair. I open it. In scrawled handwriting, on 2 pieces of loose leaf is a letter.

Derek,

I was only thirteen, my family died in one of the many forest fires in Saskatchewan ,Canada. The town was burnt to ashes. All that was left was a burn mark. I left and hiked along the familiar highway for a few days until I crossed the boarder and threw myself at the into the mercy of two brothers. Judging them, I think they came from one of the farms I had passed. I told them my story, and they said that I could stay with their family. I jumped into the backseat. I tried to pick out what they were saying about me, but the thing is, they weren't. Something about a Pack, Alpha, and mate. It was early mourning when we arrived at a farm that I think I had probably passed. They told me to come with them. The younger looking one of the two , stayed beside me, appointing himself as my personal bodyguard. He look around my age with dark hair, green eyes, and a strong build. He was sneaking a look at me when we got to the door, the older one opened the door and led us inside. He led us into something that looked like a dining room judging by the large table and chairs. The younger one gestured for me to stand behind a chair. A couple, looking around 30 or forty came in and introduced their selves as the alpha pair. They asked my about where I was from and my story . I told them everything. After I finished explaining, they asked me what I knew about werewolves. I said they don't follow the lunar cycle, change into wolves, live in packs. The alphas then asked me again this time, if I was ready to become a werewolf. I said it was okay meaning I was ready. After the meeting, the younger brother walked up to me and introduced himself as Zachary Cain or Zach for short. He asked me how I was feeling, and said I was feeling fine. He explained that there was this type of love that you fell in when you were a werewolf. I asked about what type of love this was, he called it 'imprinting'. I was out walking and it bit me. It came out of no where. I felt a burning sensation in my arm then everything went blank after that. I woke up a few days later in a small room with Zach at my bedside.

The next few years after that were a blur, falling in love with Zach, changing for the first time. It wasn't until we got married that we started thinking about having children. I had some contacts in the supernatural at the time, and the told me about an experiment to lessen the effects of lycanthropy, I was so scared at the time that I called them and told them I would be in this experiment. Then a few weeks later, I found out that I was pregnant. I was scared so I called the contact and they set me up. The duration of the nine months were spent in the lab. Meanwhile, Zach had been having trouble with the Pack leaders. He had been executed by the same people that sworn to be his friends. I went into labour and greeted four little pups, I had already named you four ,when they took me out and told me to stay away. I tried to fight, they told me that Zach had been killed. Everything just broke inside of me. Everything that was dear to me was gone.

I hope this letter finds you in good health and gives you an explanation. I don't want to open old wounds by telling you that the first time I saw you, I fell in love, the type of love that when you have children. They told me that they had killed your brothers. I am not allowed to see you . I won't let myself. I moved out of New York State and back to my home (Regina).

Your loving Mother,

Jessica Jane Souza

Why would my mother send me this? I hear Chloe coming down the stairs. Her strawberry blond hair has a few white streaks. Her face is filled with worry. I hadn't noticed the wrinkles that were forming on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Read this," I reply


End file.
